


Girls' Night Out

by BerryChwan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Humor, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryChwan/pseuds/BerryChwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Iris, Linda and Caitlin get wasted and Barry comes to get them, but he is not prepared for what happens after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brownies

She is drunk.

She tries to stand up and falls right back on the floor. Oh fuck, she really is very drunk. She shakes her head trying to drive away the liquor. She closes her eyes and takes a breath.  


She opens her eyes and the world spins. She giggles. 

“Fuck, i am SOO drunk right now,” she yells, to no one in particular. 

Then she remembers. Linda and oh no, Caitlin. Where the hell are they?

All she remembers is a bet, lots of shots, some guy hitting on Linda, and Caitlin walking off with some hot guy announcing that he is her soul mate. After that, it is really all a blur. 

She is still very drunk but now she is getting worried. She needs to find her friends because, all for all and...one for all...? It sounds wrong.

She leans her head against the wall behind her. Music is blaring around her, she is still sitting on the floor. Luckily, she is in a corner and no one steps on her. 

‘How am I going to find them, argh, I feel like throwing up,” she mumbles wheezing a little. Her hand flies up to her mouth trying to push back the nausea building up in her throat. 

She feels a vibration on her thigh. She panics and almost screams before realizing what it is, her phone. She rummages her jean pocket for it while looking around to see if anyone has seen her less than smart reaction. Linda is calling.

“Lind. Lindi. LindaLinda. Lindsay,” she sings to the phone. She hears a sigh of relief from the other end. 

“Iris. Thank goodness. Where the fuck are you?” Linda asks with a slight slur. 

Iris looks around, confused, she actually doesn’t know. 

“I don’t really know. Ha. What if I am in a space ship? Ha. No, that’s silly, let me get up and check,” she says slowly getting up, using the wall for support. 

The world is still spinning. She looks around, she can see the bar. She looks around her and then realizes where she is. She starts laughing hysterically. 

“Irrisss! Irrisss! IRRIISss,” she hears Linda’s exasperated voice from the phone. Ah yes, Linda. 

“I am sitting under a table near the bathroom. No wonder it feels so comfy and safe,” she says snorting with laughter, she stumbles a little and holds up her arms to regain balance. 

“OOhhh, I can feel the earth move under me...shit!” 

She hears Linda giggle from the other end of the phone and then silence. She looks at her phone and her eyes widen. Oh no, Linda has disappeared. 

“Liiinnddaa! I can’t hear you anymore,” she yells in anguish. Linda is gone. She is all alone. 

She wants to cry, but no, she has to be strong for Caitlin, she has to find her. She can mourn Linda later. She shakes her head sorrowfully, oh Linda, beautiful Linda. 

She starts walking slowly, trying to push by sweaty people. Some guys try to grab her arm. She growls and holds up a beer bottle each time. 

“I will smash your head in fuckwad,” she threatens pleasantly. 

She continues walking. She honestly has no clue where she is going but it is better than sitting down. She starts to feel a bit scared. She has never been this drunk before. Her head is everywhere. 

She wants to sit and giggle and become one with brownies. She wants to fly and meet the god of brownies. At the thought she stops in her tracks and breaks down in a fit of laughter. Silly silly Iris, of course she can’t meet the god of brownies yet. She isn’t worthy enough…yet. 

She catches her breath. Caitlin. Caitlin. She sees a door, it’s a nice door, big, metal, nice. She pushes it open and poses dramatically. 

“Caitlin!” she declares proudly. 

She looks around then looks up. Stars. She is outside and there is no Caitlin.

What? How did she get outside? She glares at the door, examines it carefully. A portal to another universe maybe? She sniffs, this place smells like…rotten bananas? 

She sighs, she has never felt like this. She reconsiders, no she once felt like this, at a high school party she had gone to with Barry. Then she remembers, Barry! She could call him. He is a superhero after all, he can find her. 

“In any universe, he finds his Iris,” she says aloud in her best batman voice. 

She starts giggling then she casually sits down on the floor. She will call him later, first she needs to take a little rest, get her head together and figure out where she is. A little voice reminds her that she hasn’t found Caitlin. She brushes the voice away. 

Just a few minutes.


	2. Dumpster

They find her fifteen minutes later. Her head is against a dirty wall. She is sleeping. Right next to her is a dumpster. She looks so vulnerable that it scares Barry. Linda starts guffawing. 

“Oh man, she fell asleep, outside, near a garbage dumpster. So cute! Lemme take a picture,” Linda says, nearly shouting. 

She fumbles for her phone, she squints at it for a few seconds no longer sure what she is supposed to do with it. She feels Barry’s arm on her waist shift. 

“Linda. Let’s get Iris and go. This wasn’t what I imagined myself doing at 3 a.m.,” Barry says groaning. 

He has been carrying Linda for a while and he is tired. He makes a mental note to give Cisco a good smack the next time he sees him.

“Iris, Cait and Linda, haha, what could they do? Save kittens at the club. Don’t worry Barry,” Cisco had reassured him after he had suggested that things might go out of hand. 

“IRIS! IRIS!” Linda screams so loud that Barry lets go of her startled, but before she hits the ground, Barry catches her again. 

“For fuck’s sake Linda. What the hell?” he says wincing. Linda looks at him abashed.

“Let go off me, let me go wake her up,” she says prying his hand away from her. Barry watches anxiously as she stumbles towards Iris. It’s almost funny, but he is too irritated to appreciate the absurdity of the situation.

Linda struggles to crouch near Iris then finally gives up and plops down on the floor. 

“Iris!” she whispers. Well it’s not really a whisper Barry thinks, she is basically yelling.

Iris’s eyes flutter open. Her eyes are confused for a second, she looks around startled. Then she sees Linda and her face lights up. 

“LINDA!” she screams joyously.

She pulls Linda into a hug toppling her on top of her. Linda is giggling hugging her back. 

“I thought you disappeared,” Iris says mournfully, relief flooding her body. 

“No. I am right here and I brought you a present,” Linda says enthusiastically. 

Iris pushes away, excitement in her eyes. 

“What? Brownies? Fries? Food?” she asks frantically. To her disappointment Linda shakes her head. 

“Better.”

Linda turns around and points at a figure behind her. The figure is lightly illuminated by light, Iris can’t see who it is. But her heart beats faster, something about the figure gives her butterflies. 

“An angel?” Iris asks shell-shocked. 

Linda laughs, snorting a little. Barry steps out of the shadow. He is wearing his pajamas bottom and a shirt. 

“BARRRY!” Iris screams getting up and staggering towards him her arms wide open. 

She falls into his arm, holding him close. Barry looks down at her alarmed. His heart suddenly starts beating fast. It usually does when Iris is close to him. He can feel her breast pressing on his chest.

He feels his face getting redder. His irritation is quickly replaced with a range of emotions. Linda smiles at him knowingly. 

Iris turns around to look at Linda but doesn’t let go of Barry. At this point she is completely leaning against him. 

“Best present ever! You know what would make it better? If he was like covered with brownies or or donuts or like I dunno sushi. I would totally eat it off him,” Iris slurs biting the air near Barry. 

Barry coughs a little, his face now crimson red. He doesn’t want her to let go off of him though. 

Suddenly Iris brings a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. To Barry’s disappointment, she lets go off him and stumbles towards Linda. Linda is leaning against a wall for support struggling to keep her eyes open. Iris reaches her and puts a hand on her shoulder, her lips quivering. 

“Caitlin. Cait! I don’t where she is. We have to find her. I would never forgive myself if anythi-“ Iris starts her voice cracking with emotion.

Linda smiles reassuringly, moments like these remind her why she has gotten so close to Iris.

“It’s okay Iris. Jay took her. Apparently she kept drunk calling him. After an hour, he could no longer take it and he came for her. Remember? You told him that you were fine; that you were looking for a god brownie or something.”

Iris frowns, she can’t remember. All she remembers is Caitlin walking away with a handsome…oh!

She breaths out a sigh of relief, Caitlin is fine. Iris suddenly notices a strange stench in the air, she sniffs and grimaces. 

“Oh wow. This whole place smells like….” She flatters, she can’t place the smell. Linda laughs. 

“Like garbage? Yes. This is where you decided to rest Iris. Near a dumpster,” Linda says teasingly, getting off the wall. Admittedly she has also forgotten that she is right near a garbage dumpster. It is easy to forget these kinds of things. 

“Girls. Are we going home or are we going to stand here for the rest of the night?” Barry interjects, his voice exhausted. 

Linda and Iris jump up startled and Linda lets out a frightened scream. They forgot that Barry is behind them. 

“Fuck! Shit! Barry, you scared…oh my heart! My heart has stopped beating,” Linda shouts hysterically pounding her chest. Iris in panic starts to shake her. 

“Oh no. No. No. Barry do something! Barry! Barry!” Iris shrieks continuing to shake Linda vigorously, to what end? Barry isn’t sure. 

Barry finally lets out a chuckle. This is ludicrous, he can't be irritated. He takes the moment to take a short video.

Iris is still shaking Linda screaming for her to breathe through her ears, through her ears dammit and Linda has a hand on her mouth mumbling something about being sick. 

It is obviously time for these two bundles of mirth to go home. Barry puts his phone back in his pocket. He speeds over and grabs Iris and leaves her on a sofa in the club. 

"Iris. Don't move. You hear me. Don't move."

Then he rushes back outside grabs Linda and speeds her over to her apartment.


	3. Aliens and Demonic Doors

Linda blinks rapidly, swatting hair away from her face. 

Barry smiles. “You are home Linda. I would stay to make sure you are alright, but I left Iris at the club and in her state…”

Linda nods still blinking rapidly. Her mind is trying to catch up. Her mind is still with Iris, near a garbage container trying hard not to throw up. 

Barry looks at her worriedly. “Linda. You alright?”

Linda nods slowly. 

Yes, she is home. Barry, who is also the flash, brought her with his super speed. Iris is still in the club and Cait is with Jay. Her keys are around her neck. Everything is slowly making sense. She nods again this time with more confident. 

“Yes I am alright. But I will never again mix alcohol and weed,” she says groaning, fumbling to open her apartment door. 

Barry stammers in surprise. Weed?

“Wait. You guys had weed? When?” 

Linda shrugs. “My friend offered us her hash brownies. Iris took one without thinking, the biggest one too. I don’t think she remembers. Probably thinks she is just drunk.” 

Barry shakes his head, no wonder they are all acting like hyper children.

Suddenly a thought occurs to him, “wait. Caitlin too!?”

Linda nods giggling, “yep. Jay must be having a blast with her right now. High Caitlin is very fun.”

Barry nods, remembering when Caitlin had gotten drunk with him. It seems like a century ago. 

He smiles to himself, Jay had agreed with Cisco saying that the girls would probably have cocktails and go home. HAH. Wrong. He will be sure to point and laugh at Jay tomorrow…today. He sighs. It’s probably 4 a.m already. 

“Okay then Linda. Get in and have a goodnight. I will wait here until I hear your door lock.” Barry says patting her shoulder. 

Linda opens her door, then turns around and hugs him. 

“Thank you Barry.” She says.

Barry grins fondly. Linda Park is amazing. He is very thankful that she stayed in his life after they broke up. 

He rubs her back. “No problem. Anytime.”

Linda nods on his chest then she heaves. 

Before Barry can do anything, Linda is throwing up on him and it is happening in slow motion. 

Barry closes his eyes and lets it happen. He can’t very well push her away.

Just let it happen Barry, he says to himself, feeling his shirt go damp. 

“Oh! Oh no Barry. I am so so sorry,” Linda stammers wiping her mouth and leaning away from him.

Her face is red from embarrassment. She doesn’t know what to do. Bring towels? Use her hand to wipe the vomit off? Wish it away? She groans mortified, hands over her face. 

“Oh my gosh Barry. Oh man, you can see the brownies I ate. Ew Barry, I am so sorry.” 

Barry sighs, looks at his shirt and sighs again. He looks at down at Linda, places his hands on her shoulder and turns her towards her apartment. Wordlessly, he points at her door. 

Linda enters her apartment mumbling apologies. 

Barry waits until he hears her doors lock and speeds back to the club. 

He stops. He needs to change his clothes. 

He speeds to Star Labs because it’s closer than going home and he doesn’t want to disturb Joe and Wally. He puts on his suit but doesn’t bother to cover his head. He still smells like vomit but he can’t do much about that. 

He finds Iris still sitting on the sofa talking to some girl, from the looks of it, she thinks she is talking to Linda. The girl she is talking to looks confused but she is also too drunk to move away. Barry watches Iris for a brief millisecond before whisking her away, leaving the other girl even more muddled. 

The girl’s name is Sonia Mshilla and after that night, she vows to never drink again. 

Barry races over to her apartment ignoring Iris’s screams. 

“Let go off me! I will not be used as a mother of your alien spawns. NAY!” 

She starts clawing but his suit protects him. Thankfully, he gets her home before she starts biting. He sets her down. 

“It’s me Iris. Barry. Calm down.”

Iris squints at him and lets out a nervous chuckle. 

“Oh. Bear. Good. I thought it was…”she says her voice lowering in embarrassment. 

“Aliens?” he asks eyebrow raised. 

Iris shrugs not looking him. Barry laughs. 

“Shut up,” she retorts biting her lips awkwardly. She has never been this drunk before. 

“I tell you Barry Allen, I am not going to drink for a long time. Alcohol turns me into a…”

“You are also high,” Barry interrupts his eyes gleaming happily. 

Iris looks at him blinking in shock. 

“High? How the fuck am I high, I didn’t take any weed, all I have had today is alcohol and these brownies-“she stops in realization and squeaks. 

“How did I accept brownies, in a club, from a person I barely knew? Jeez Iris, death by brownies is my future,” she hisses to herself pinching her cheeks. 

"Ah. That’s probably why I thought there was a brownie god…” she continues still muttering to herself. 

Barry cranes his neck not sure he heard right. 

“A what now?” he asks his voice cracking from suppressed laughter. 

Iris glares at him, she places two fingers on her temple, closes her eyes and strains in concentration. 

“What are you doing?

“I am trying to turn you into a bunny.”

“It’s not working.”

“You sure? You don’t suddenly want to eat carrots and hump things?”

“No.”

“Damn. POWERS! I wish I had powers,” Iris exclaims opening her eyes, her hands drop from her temple in defeat.

Barry gazes at her, smiling lightly, his eyes soft. Iris isn’t sure whether it is the weed or alcohol but she suddenly gets nervous.

“What?” she asks defensively, eyes narrowed. 

Barry awkwardly tussles his hair, “well, I don’t think you need powers Iris. I figure you are just as amazing without them.”

Iris suddenly feels hot and her hands dampen. She blames it on the weed. But sometimes Barry says these things, looks at her in a certain way, and she feels a lump in her throat, butterflies in her stomach. And sometimes, she just wants to reach over and kiss him and that terrifies her. No. Petrifies her.

“Well-well-well… yeah, yeah, powers would, you know, like, you know, make me amazinger, I don’t think that’s a word, but yeah amazinger,” she stammers avoiding his gaze. Ah yes, Iris West, the journalist, the master of words. 

She turns around and tries to open her door, her keys drop, she curses and picks them up.

“I am too fucking high to deal with this demonic door,” she whines dropping her key again.

Barry eyes her as she makes another attempt to open her apartment. It’s her fifth attempt. He wants to help but at this point Iris is growling at her door. He backs away slowly and shakes his head trying not to laugh.

The last time Iris was like this was during a high school party. He can’t really remember much about that night because he was also on another level. 

They had snuck out to the party, mixed their drinks and had their first and last blunt. The only thing he remembers is that they both eventually left the party, went to a park and made sand castles. They slept there at the park, in a sand pit but made it home before Joe found out. 

Iris finally manages to unlock her door. She raises her hands to sky and mouth a thank you to the starry sky. 

Barry claps dutifully. 

“Good job. Door zero, Iris one. Alright get in. Lock the door and go to bed. “

Iris nods and starts to open her door then she stops and turns to Barry her face suddenly very serious. 

“But I am hungry.”

Barry looks at her, waiting for her to continue. When she doesn’t, he sighs. He knows where this is going. 

“And?”

Iris makes what she thinks is an endearing look, but in reality she is swaying a little, and she is starting to go a bit cross-eyed. 

“Can’t we go get fries? I have no food at home. Please. Please.”

Barry wants to say no, but he is also feeling hungry and the cross-eyed thing is actually working. He sighs and shrugs giving in. 

“Okay. But I don’t think any place is open.”

Iris claps her hands grinning. Her stomach growls audibly, she places a hand on it, “Soon my pet. Soon,” she says stroking it. 

“Okay, I know a place that’s open. Just head to Jitters and from there, it’s ten minutes away,” she announces locking her door again. It only takes three attempts. Progress. 

Barry smiles getting psyched up despite the late hour. 

She looks at him and suddenly beams. 

“Barry turn around. I think I would like a piggyback there.”

Before he agrees, she jumps on his back, enclosing her arms around his neck. 

“You could have broken my back Iris,” Barry says hoisting her up. 

“I am going to pretend that you didn’t just call me fat,” Iris retorts kicking his sides like he is a mule. 

“Onward man,” she shouts pointing forward. Barry can’t help but laugh.


	4. Shoes, Ants and Paul

They are lost. 

Well, they aren’t, Iris is.

“Are we even still in Central City?” Iris yells in frustration. They are standing in front of Jitters. 

Barry shakes her off his back. She slides off unwillingly and stands unsteadily looking around puzzled. 

“Are we still on earth Barry Allen? Where have you taken us?” she shouts accusingly. Barry shushes her looking around nervously. She is making a lot of noise. 

She puts a finger on her mouth smiling, “Shhhhh,” she responds loudly.

Barry rolls his eyes. They have been circling Jitters for a good ten minutes. Iris has no idea where the fries place is, if she did, that information has been absorbed by weed. 

She stops twirling and sits down on a curb in frustration. She puts her hands on her chin and sighs.

“I think, I think, maybe I don’t remember where the fries place is.”

Barry looks at her his arms crossed in irritation, “Iris. You don’t even know if we are on earth.”

Iris sticks out her tongue and rubs her hair in frustration, her stomach rumbles again. 

“Well at least, I know when to admit I am lost. Remember that hike Barry? Don’t worry Iris, I know where we are, you kept saying, right until that cop found us,” she says in a ridiculously high voice. 

“Is that supposed to be me? I don’t talk like that,” he replies defensively. 

Then he glares at her, eyes narrowed, “YOU suddenly have a good memory. Your memory has been utter shiit all night.”

Iris sticks out her chin in defiance, “no it hasn’t. My brain is just working at super speed.”

Barry lets out a small laugh, “Okay fine then. What color shoes are you wearing right now? No! Don’t look down,” he adds when she starts to look down. 

Iris opens her mouth and closes it again. For a moment she looks like a startled fish. Can she really not remember what color shoes she is wearing? Can she even remember what shoes she is wearing?

Suddenly she realizes something, she grins smugly. 

“I get it. It’s a trick question.”

“No. It really isn’t.”

“Yep. I know it is. I am actually not wearing shoes am I?”

“You are telling me you left the house today without shoes?”

She consider it. It doesn’t seem like her, leaving her house without shoes. 

“Aha!” she yells and strokes a fake mustache on her face.

“I am actually just wearing socks!”

Barry stares at her for a moment and throws his arms up in defeat. He can’t deal with this right now. 

He turns around, he is feeling very hungry. He is sure that the place Iris is talking about is close by. Or it doesn’t exist. He just needs a few minute to find it or confirm its existence. At this point he could eat anything. Behind him he can hear Iris mumbling to herself. 

“Black flats. Huh. I guess it is true what they say…you can’t feel black shoes at night. Haw. Haw. Haw.”

Barry rolls his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. Okay, if he climbs to the roof of Jitters, he will be able to tell if a place is open. He turns around. Iris is holding one of her shoe, weighing it. 

“Weightless I would say my dear Watson,” she says to an empty space next to her.

“What are you doing?” Barry asks shaking from the laughter that’s building up in his chest. 

Iris drops her shoe guilty and looks at him awkwardly. She is clearly embarrassed but she plays it cool. It is just Barry, she tells herself. She picks up the shoe and waves it around casually. 

“Just, you know, checking my shoes…for…ants,” she concludes weakly. 

“Riiigght,” Barry nods feigning seriousness. “Ants. Fearsome little things aren’t they? Sneaking into your shoes while you are not watching,” he adds somberly. 

Iris looks at her shoe worriedly. 

“That is terrifying…ants nibbling on people’s toes,” she mutters examining the inside her shoe. She doesn’t put it back on. All she can imagine now are ants in it. 

She puts her shoe down and looks at Barry expectantly. They look at each for a few seconds. Barry is smiling at her adoringly. Wind caresses them making Iris’s hair float around her, she brushes it off her face, looks at Barry and returns his smile with a shy self-conscious one. 

If a stranger were to walk by, he would say that they are lost in each other. But no stranger walks by, instead Iris’s stomach grumbles reminding them that they are both hungry. 

“I am hungry,” Iris announces. 

“I know, me too. Okay. Here is what’s going to happen Iris. I will go up to the roof of Jitters, look around and see if I can see the lights of the fries place. If I find it, I will rush there and get our food. If not, I will be back and we will go home and starve,” Barry says checking the time; 4:30 a.m. yeah no place is open.

He looks over at Iris to make sure she has understood. She is shaking her shoes angrily, yelling for ants to get out. Barry doubts that she has been listening. He rushes off, he will only be gone for few minutes. She should be fine. 

When Iris looks up, Barry is gone. She gapes at the empty space in front of her.

“Barry? Barry? Have you gone invisible? Can you do that now?” she whispers to the empty space in front of her. There is no reply. She frowns at where she thinks Barry is. 

“Barry! BARRY!” she shouts exasperated. 

This boy is ignoring her. She huffs in disbelief. She gets up slowly, she isn’t as unbalanced anymore. 

She hears footsteps. 

“Barry?” she whispers cautiously and waits.

There is no reply. 

She stares out into the streets suddenly realizing how dark and foreboding the streets are. She breathes in slowly and holds out her shoe defensively. She pauses, reconsiders and the bends down to remove her other shoe. She holds them out like swords. 

“Who is there? I warn you, I am armed!” she threatens confidently. Something about holding her shoes, shoes that may or may not have ants in them reassures her. 

To her horror, a man steps out of the night. He is obviously nervous and he is holding a knife. Iris stands frozen, fear suddenly gripping her. 

Where is Barry? She vaguely remembers him saying something about getting food. Or did he? She can’t remember. What she knows now is that Barry hasn’t turned invisible. 

The man approaches her slowly, his knife raised dangerously. 

His name is Paul Nips. He is homeless; he has been for ten years. He has had a particularly bad day and he is famished and more importantly so is his daughter. He has never done anything like this before. But, he is desperate. Very. 

“Give me your purse and any money on you and I won’t hurt you,” he growls trying to sound as dangerous as he can. 

Then, in the silence of the moment, the man's stomach growls. It is loud and hard to ignore.

Iris hesitates, slightly embarrassed for the man and then maybe it is because of the weed but she suddenly smiles empathetically, no longer afraid. Yeah, it is probably the weed. 

“My friend is bringing fries. Well, I think he is. You want some?” she asks dropping her arms to her sides.

The man stares at her startled. What? He is confused. Is this what’s supposed to happen?

Iris shrugs and makes a small twirl. “As you can see I have money on me. Or a purse. I gave them all to my friend, Caitlin. Probably,” she adds suddenly unsure. 

The man who is still gaping drops his hand unsure of what to do next. 

“I have never done this before,” he finally confesses, his face contorted in bewilderment.

“Really? Because you were really scary coming out of the dark like that. You are like a pro.”

The man scratches his eyebrows bashfully. 

“Was I? I didn’t even think about it. I was just so hungry.”

Iris looks at him sadly. And again maybe because she is higher than a kite, she walks towards him and puts a hand on his shoulder. He smells like bananas… 

“Don’t worry. I am also very hungry. I had some weed brownies today and munchies are a real bitch,” she whispers to him.

The man just can’t help it, he suddenly starts to laugh. He drops his knife and sags to the floor still laughing uncontrollably and without realizing he starts crying too. He was about to make a horrible mistake. 

Iris shakes her head, coming to the only logical conclusion. 

“I am guessing you are also high. Hang in there.”

The man only laughs harder. Iris shakes her head sorrowfully and sits down next to him, her hand on his back. Poor guy, driven mad by munchies. 

They sit waiting for food. The night is quiet except for the sporadic sounds of their grumbling bellies. 

Barry finds Iris laying down on the ground with a strange man. They are deep in conversation. 

“Iris?” he calls out cautiously. What the hell is going on?

Iris scrambles up from the floor. She looks at Barry’s hands which are carrying food and jumps up in excitement. 

“FOOD!” she yells joyously pulling at the strange man’s ragged coat. The man gets up beaming. 

Barry is still standing perplexed with bags of fries in his hands. 

“Umh…Iris, who is that?”

“Paul. He wants fries.”

“Oh.” Barry responds.


	5. Fries, Sex or Super Jets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Barry ruthlessly destroy a small community of fries.

Iris keeps taking his fries. 

“Stop. Stop. Hands off my fries, you haven’t even finished yours,” Barry whines slapping her hand away. 

“But yours taste better than mine,” Iris retorts mouth full of fries. 

“Then let’s trade,” he says pushing her hand away. 

Iris shoots him a look. 

“Yours are almost done. That doesn’t seem fair.”

Barry sighs and lets her take yet another of his fries. 

“Fine, how about we share mine, then share yours?”

Iris thinks about it and nods eagerly, cheeks full fries. 

“Okay. Food taste better when you share anyways.”

They are sitting on a bench on the roof on Jitters. Iris is sitting sideways, one leg underneath her, and the other swinging happily from side to side. Barry is sitting sideways half leaning on the metal armrest of the bench. When it gets too uncomfortable he shifts and leans against the wooden back of the bench. In between them is a pile, yes, a PILE of fries. 

They eat silently. Well, eating is not the right word here. They are stuffing their faces; they are waging war on their fries. If fries were a community of people and who says there aren’t, at this moment Barry and Iris would be the greatest foes they have ever faced. Barry Iris the Merciless, they would be called. 

It has gotten kind of cold but Iris is wearing Barry’s black StarLabs sweater. Barry has also taken off his Flash suit. He is now wearing sweatpants he found at StarLabs.

“Do you think Paul and his daughter will be fine?” Iris speaks up briefly breaking the comfortable silence. 

Barry shrugs, “I thinks so. He has Iris West now. I am sure you will do all you can to help him.”

Iris looks up at him and elbows him teasingly, “maybe you are rubbing off me.”

Barry chuckles and shakes his head, “no. That’s the kind of person you have always been Iris.”

Iris drops her head awkwardly. Yes, sometimes he says these things. 

Barry looks at the bench, despite Paul having taken some, there is still a lot fries left. 

“I doubt we will be able to finish all of this.”

Iris starts to say something then pauses and chews her fries really fast.

“Jeez Iris calm down, I am right here. Not going anywhere. Chew slowly.”

Iris rolls her eyes and continues to chew like she is on a race. She swallows quickly and then winces. She starts thumping her chest. She is chocking on fries.

Barry watches her eyes wide and starts to get up. Iris holds up her hand and breathes. 

“I am fine. I am fine. These fries want to hold some kind of revolution. Not today,” she smiles smugly still thumping her chest. “Anyway, yes we can. We can finish these fries, I believe in us Barry,” she adds. 

Barry sits back down slowly and sighs rubbing his belly. 

“Maybe we should give Paul more.”

Iris shrugs, “I told him he could come if he wants more. And we gave him enough to feed a large family.”

Suddenly there is a pierce ringing. She leaps from the bench, letting out a scream. She has a hand on her mouth, eyes wide, looking around frantically. 

“What is that?! What is that!? What the fuck is that?!” she yells.

Barry looks at her dumbly and slowly points at her jeans. She notices the direction that his finger is pointing and starts heaving in panic, her eyes closed. 

“It’s on me? Oh shit Barry, get it off me. Get it off me! Oh. Not another metahuman,” she whines, as the loud ringing continues. 

Barry gets up slowly, his face blank but Iris can’t see this, her eyes are still shut tight. He approaches her slowly and then he is standing right by her. Iris is tempted to open her eyes but thinks better of it. 

Barry pauses for a second and take the opportunity to look at Iris. He is standing so close to her. All he wants to do is bend down and-

“What’s wrong? Have you gotten it off me? It is vibrating on my thigh Barry. Gerrit off!” she hisses standing stock still, daring not to make a move. 

Barry nervously reaches down and his hand is inside her front jean pocket. Her jeans are tight, so this proves to be quite difficult. He knows he can do this faster with his speed. But, why the hell would you want to, a voice says in his head. He blushes.

Iris gulps nervously, he is so close to her, his breath on her cheek and his hand is inside her pocket. She feels herself start to sweat. Suddenly a song pops in her head.

_Its gettin hot in here (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes_

_I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

She starts to hum it without realizing, nervousness gone. She almost wants to start dancing. 

“Oh hey Linda.”

Iris eyes shoot open. Linda? Where? 

She looks over at Barry, he is holding her phone. Where-? Oh. 

“Not a metahuman, my phone. Barry is going to have a lot of embarrassing stories,” she mumbles to herself. 

“Yeah she is right here. No, don’t say that. It is not like that. Jeezuz Linda! Are you still high? Okay let me just give you to Iris,” Barry says already handing the phone to an excited Iris. His face is red.

Iris accepts the phone. It feels like she is winning some sort of prize.

“LINNda! Lindsaaay. LindamaLinda!” she sings happily doing a little dance with her head. Linda giggles on the other end. 

“Hey Iris! What are you doing with Barry at this time? Did you guys finally…you know…” Linda asks giddily. 

Iris, god bless her, is too high to remotely comprehend what Linda is talking about. She looks at Barry with a confused face, he shrugs, deciding not to get involved in their conversation. A decision he will regret later.

“Did we what? Oh wait, you know? How? Yeah we did. I can’t get enough. Barry says we can’t handle anymore but we will leave when I am completely satisfied. I waited for too long,” Iris gushes and gives Barry a thumbs up. Barry looks at her skeptically. 

There is quiet. Iris pauses and looks at her phone, then puts it back to her ear. 

“Linda?!”

Suddenly Linda starts screaming. It’s a shrill scream, like a banshee on fire. Iris and Barry look at each other with horror then Barry zooms off.

“Linda, Linda, are you okay?”

Linda coughs and squeaks out, “Yeah, yeah I am fine. Just you know surprised that you and Barry finally you know…and you are being so open about it.”

Iris breathes out a sigh of relief and realizes that her legs were trembling. 

“Hour of waiting paid off Linda, Barry finally delivered and it tastes so much better because I am high,” Iris responds her voice no longer trembling. 

There is another pause. Then Linda starts coughing. Then she screams again this time there is real fear in her voice. Iris closes her eyes. She can’t take this anymore. She hopes Barry is already at her place. 

“Linda, it’s okay it is just me,” Barry says standing next to her, hand on her shoulder. 

Linda stares at the suited man in her living room and relaxes.

“Barry? What the fuck are you doing here? Actually forget that, congratulation!”

Barry removes his mask and stares around the room, everything seems fine. Then he hears Iris on Linda’s phone yelling. 

“She is fine! She was shocked that we finally did it.”

Barry starts to get annoyed then is quickly puzzled. Did it?

“oh Barry, you sly boy. Never thought you would jump right into sex like that. Not even a first date,” Linda says lightly shoving Barry, her grin nearly splitting her mouth. 

Barry stares shocked. Iris starts making incomprehensible noises from the other side of the phone. 

“What? What? When did Barry have sex? Is he dating someone? How don’t I know about this?” Iris starts shouting. 

Barry rapidly glances between Linda’s beaming face to Iris’s muttering on her phone. 

“What? What? What?” he stammers, ruffling his hair in bewilderment. 

Everyone is quiet for a few seconds. Then Linda hesitates and tilts her head. 

“Mmh. Me thinks that we are not all on the same page.”

Barry nods his head not daring to open his mouth. 

“Iris? What did you and Barry finally do?” Linda asks trying not to laugh, Barry looks ridiculous with his gaping mouth and disheveled hair.

“Barry and I had finally ate fries,” Iris replies her voice dead. She is feeling slightly nauseous. The thought of Barry with another woman is giving her a bad stomach. 

They are all quiet again letting their brains catch up. Finally they all understand. 

“Oh, I thought-” Linda mutters.

“Ahhhhh you thought-” Iris interrupts. 

“Ooh that Iris and I-” Barry concludes. 

Then they start laughing. It is a wonderful orchestra of laughter, because Iris’s laugh is filled with relief, Linda has a twinge of disappointment and Barry’s is wishful. 

Iris whose train of thought is apparently spontaneous when she is high, quickly forgets what just happened. 

“Wait, why are you awake?” 

Linda who is a bit slower in switching gears is startled by the question. Then she also forgets what just happened and shrugs, patting her stomach. 

“I wasn’t feeling sleepy, then I got hungry, then I couldn’t sleep. So I decided to call you just in case you were awake,” Linda admits. 

“Linda, we have so much fries. Like a country of yummy fries. If you want some…” Iris starts. 

Linda presses her phone closer to her ear, caressing it a little. Her eyes are glittering. The thought of fries in her mouth causing her stomach to growl. 

“Ssssh, ssh say no more. Let me put on something warm.”

Unlike Linda and Iris, Barry is trapped, he is still stuck in a world where Iris and him have finally “done it,” sex, not fries. He looks up when he realizes that the room is too quiet. 

“What? What just happened,” he asks noticing that Linda has left the room, her phone on the table. He picks it up. 

“You are bringing Linda over here, she is hungry and hurry before these fries get cold,” Iris says excited. 

Barry groans, “fine but I don’t think I will be able to handle you both high.”

Iris gasps in response, “I know! I know what you can do!”

Barry narrows his eyes suspiciously, “what?”

“Let’s call Cait!”

“we are not doing that.”

“But why? She is probably with Jay and maybe they want fries.”

“I doubt it Iris. I bet they are asleep.”

“It doesn’t hurt to call and I really want to hang out with high Cait. Like really really.”

“But it means that I have to go get them, I am too full of fries.”

Iris seems to consider his concerns but then shrugs. 

“Meh.I am calling them.”

Barry starts to protest and the line goes dead. He grits his teeth, glaring at the phone. 

He throw his hand in the air, “I am not a car!” he yells to the empty room. 

“No! You are a SUPER JET!” Linda shouts from her room. 

Barry sulks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in update. We are nearing the end. Enjoy!  
> And I hope I didn't make a lot of grammatical errors, i did not properly proof-read.


	6. If stalkers still cared, a romantic comedy

A few miles away, Jay and Caitlin are having an interesting night as well. 

In fact, if tonight a lonely stalker had decided to stalk Barry, Iris, Caitlin and Jay, he or she would have cheerily classified Iris and Barry’s night as comedy and Caitlin and Jay’s as a romantic comedy.

But, no such stalker exists in Central City, quite unfortunately, Central City is known to have some of the world’s laziest stalkers. But enough about Central City’s less than average caliber stalkers. 

Caitlin and Jay get the call from Iris at 5:30 a.m. 

Jay is lying beside a chatty and pretty high Caitlin, she keeps changing topics and the former speedster is struggling to keep up. In the three hours that they have been lying on her bed, Caitlin has talked about the speed force, the logic of mermaids, the true meaning of Christmas and Toy Story 3. She has taken two 15 minute naps and has tried to get Jay to speed her away like Barry. 

At the moment, she is passionately talking about the possibility of fairies.

“But listen Jay, listen. I mean, metahumans…multiverse, anything is plausible at this point. AND I have always wanted to see little wee fairy people. But sshhh, tell no one,” she adds putting a finger on her mouth, her eyes wide.

Jay chuckles. He was tired a few hours ago but now he is wide awake. 

He shifts from his side and looks up at the ceiling closing his eyes for a second. He feels Caitlin tug his hand and turns again to look at her. She looks adorable, her brown hair flowing to her face, her eyes wide and a small frown playing on her lips. 

“Don’t sleep. Stay with me Jay,” she says lightly squeezing his hand, a hand she had been holding since they got to her house a few hours before. 

Jay shifts closer to her and plants a kiss on her forehead. 

“I will only sleep when you sleep. We will end this night together,” he responds feeling a bubble of warmth build in his chest. 

There is something about being with Caitlin that makes him believe that everything will be alright. His world seems to get a little brighter with her around, but he is always cautious with her, never rushing, always patient. 

“Good, good, because I just had an idea, what if I made a machine that could convert water into food, then it would rain all kinds of food. Imagine burgers, fries, lots of golden fries, a pile of fries,” Caitlin gushes her eyes dreamy. 

“Isn’t that a book? Cloudy with Meatballs or something like that? I think you thinking of a book Cait,” Jay replies gently. 

“Really? Is it?”

“Yes. I am pretty sure.”

“Darn. Really? Shit. All the good ideas have been stolen.”

“Well…it hasn’t been invented yet.”

Caitlin shoots out of bed, hair wild. “Then we can invent it Jay. I want fries first.” 

She tries to push him off the bed, “to S.T.A.R. Labs, not a moment to waste.”

Jay refuses to budge, “it’s too late…too early. We can try tomorrow...after tomorrow” 

Caitlin pouts but Jay refuses to look at her. “If it was Cisco, he would have said YES Cait let’s do it.”

Jay shrugs and lets out a fake sigh of sadness, “I guess I will never ever compare to Cisco, will I?”

Caitlin gasps guiltily, she leans over and grabs of his hands. 

“Oh no, I didn’t mean that. Listen, you are right. It is too late or early or whatever.” 

Jay pulls her on top of him and smiles, eyes twinkling, “you are such a softie Caitlin Snow.”

Caitlin grins, her nose touching his. 

“Are you sure you don’t mean…hard-boiled?”

Jay starts laughing, “I am sure.” 

Suddenly Caitlin’s phone rings. Caitlin groans and lets her head fall on Jay’s chest. 

“I don’t want to move,” Caitlin mumbles, closing her eyes. Jay affectionately caresses her hair. He doesn’t want to move either. 

A romantic comedy indeed, but again Central City is riddled with shit stalkers, so there is no one to remark, “awwh, so sweet.” There was a time when stalkers cared.

The phone continues to ring. Caitlin groans louder. 

“Sharraaap, I want to sleep,” she screams at her phone fluttering her feet desperately. 

“There is someone under you remember and answer your phone. What if it is someone important?” Jay asks nudging her off him. 

“Noo! You are so warm. So comfortable.”

“Ok. Ok, if you answer your phone, we can go to StarLab and start on the food thingy of yours.”

Caitlin abruptly gets off of him and runs to her bag. She rummages through it and sees her phone, next to it is Iris’s purse. She has to remember to give it back to her tomorrow…today, whatever. 

Meanwhile, Jay, shocked at the speed Caitlin is doing things starts to get nervous. He doesn’t ACTUALLY want to go to S.T.A.R. Labs. 

“Hello, what do you want?” Caitlin questions testily holding her phone to her ear.

There is pause. 

“RUDE!” the person answers back shocked. 

Caitlin sighs impatiently, “sorry, I am just busy… doing some work. So, who is this?”

“Ha ha, are you doing Jay?” the voice replies giggling lewdly. Another female voices perks up from the background.

“Doing thangs to Jay. Probably why she is still awake,” the other female voice adds. 

They sounds familiar, these perverted females. 

Caitlin stammers shocked torn between confusion and embarrassment. Who are these people?

“You know you can just check the caller ID, right Caitlin?” Jay says from the bed. 

Ah. 21st century technology. 

“I was ermh about to do that,” she replies awkwardly. Then she looks down and starts giggling. Duh.

“Heyyy Iris!” 

“And Linda,” Linda speaks up from the other end. 

“And Barry,” Barry adds, you can tell that he has been forced to do it. 

“And Cisco is also here, but I think he is convinced he is dreaming,” Iris says chuckling. 

Caitlin is grinning from ear to ear, she motions Jay to come over. 

“Where are all of you guys, are you still at the club?” Caitlin asks surprised. 

There is a chorus of sounds and Iris finally replies, “NO! We are eating. Jitters. Do you want to join us?”

Jay who is standing right behind Caitlin listening in asks, “What are you eating?”

Caitlin looks at him confused. Food is food, she has the munchies, so they are going either way. 

“Fries, they have gotten kind of cold but Barry can take care of that,” Linda responds chewing on what must be fries.

Barry groans in the background and whines, “Guys, tonight I am not a car. I swear, never again. Never again.”

“Oh hush,” Caitlin hears Iris saying in the background. 

“Okay, we are coming. It will take us a few minutes to get there,” Caitlin says excitedly, she refuses to look at Jay, she can feel his glare. 

“Oh no worries, Barry is coming to get you,” Linda chirps happily. 

“Oh guys, guys come on. I am exhausted,” Barry protests.

“What?! So you want them to drive? Jay has been up all night doing god-knows-what to Caitlin and Caitlin is probably still high. Have mercy Barry. Show some kindness,” Cisco proclaims loudly in the background. 

Everyone is silent, quietly judging Barry, except maybe Jay who is just confused. Finally Barry groans.

“Fine but you all owe me, I don’t know what, but you do.” 

There is a mumble of agreement then patient silence. Caitlin is holding her phone, nodding her head like someone is talking. No one is. 

The silence goes on for a few more seconds. Cisco is showing something to Barry on his phone and they are both oblivious to the stares they are getting. 

“Sooooo, you going Bear?!” Iris finally asks cautiously. 

Barry looks up from Cisco’s phone, his expression going from amused to distraught, “what! now!?”

Iris looks at him expectantly and nods, “yes…now. When do you propose to go? And the sun is about to come out, it will be nice to watch the sunrise together.”

Barry sulks and Cisco pats his back and hands him a bag cold of fries, “Be a man, do the right thing.”

Barry snatches it from Cisco and scoffs. Before he can speed away, Iris walks over to him and in a motherly voice, gives him instructions. 

“The fries, don’t forget to warm them and don’t forget to bring another chair. And a blanket for Linda. Actually tell Jay and Cait to dress warmly.” 

Barry nods grumbling curses, well they aren’t exactly curses, Barry doesn’t really curse; he just says things like, “shoot!” and “hot potatoes!”

Caitlin is still holding her phone to her ear, despite the fact that no one has said anything to her for a good ten minutes. 

Jay doesn’t bother to ask. He gets his coat and grabs Caitlin’s and waits for Barry. He looks over at Caitlin, she is still holding her phone, nodding even though the line has gone dead. 

Jay shrugs. 

We all have demons to deal with, he deducts. Or in Caitlin's case, weed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. 
> 
> *Also, I wrote this chapter before the events of S2e14/15. For those who are caught up with Flash, you know why I have mentioned this.


	7. It ends with a kiss

The sun shyly ascends up the sky painting the grayish blue sky golden. 

Its golden rays stretch, waking up with everyone else and expand, eager to warm the sky. Then because the sun can feel their gaze, the sun blushes brightly and turns its attention to six friends. 

In awe, six friends watch as the sun continues to rise.

They are all tired. It has been a long night. But, they are also pretty happy, it has been that kind of a night. They are standing shoulder to shoulder, content and sober. 

“This is where someone says something thoughtful,” Cisco remarks, interrupting the perfect silence. 

Everyone turns to look at him. 

“I knew you would ruin the moment,” Caitlin remarks brightly, patting Cisco’s shoulder. 

“YES! You owe me five bucks Bear,” Iris adds, beaming happily. 

Cisco watches his friends stammering in disbelief, they are exchanging money between themselves.

“Wait, did you guys bet on whether or not I would ruin the moment?” Cisco asks surprised, his hand clutching his chest in exaggerated shock. 

“Of course. I also bet that you would name the sunrise something stupid, which sadly you didn’t do,” Barry comments as he hands Jay a five-dollar bill.

Cisco looks around, his face betrayed. He has a small Star Wars themed blanket wrapped around him and he is wearing fluffy bedroom slippers. So he looks like a 5-year old getting ready to throw a tantrum. 

“So this is what I get huh? After Barry just casually scooped me out of my bed like some sort of princess and brought me here against my will?”

Barry shrugs, “Hey! I didn’t want to do it. Blame Linda and Iris, they insisted.”

Cisco holds up a hand refusing to accept what he thinks is an apology, “unbelievable, betrayed by the people I called my friends.” 

Jay breathes out loudly, “I think it’s time to go. It’s getting past young Cisco’s bedtime.” 

Everyone nods in agreement. 

“He is starting to pout.”

“And whine.”

“he is reverting into 5-year old girl.”

“True story.”

They start packing their things. Cisco is left standing arms raised in disbelief. They ignore him. 

Barry looks at everyone, a small tired smile playing on his lips. 

“So I am guessing that I am taking all of you to your respective houses?”

“Probably.”

“I should think so.”

“Yeah.”

Barry looks up at the sky, hands on his hips. 

“Alright then. We will start with Cisco for obvious reason.”

Cisco doesn’t protest but he eyes everyone as he walks towards Barry. 

“Before we go. I think we should all really thank Barry. I mean, we did use him like a car today,” Iris suddenly speaks up, glancing at Barry guiltily. 

“I agree. Barry has been a sweetheart. Iris and I aren’t the easiest people to deal with when we are high,” Linda says laughing lightly. 

“I have an idea!” Cisco yells triumphantly. 

They turn to look at him. He is a wearing a proud smile. 

“I think what he needs is a thank you kiss,” Cisco suggests, his smirk stretching wide enough to give him a creepy look. 

Barry starts to protest but Iris holds up a hand and calls Linda and Caitlin over. They huddle and start talking in animatedly. Finally they break apart, all wearing patient smiles. 

“Okay,” Linda says nodding her head calmly. 

Cisco and Barry look startled. Bells in Cisco’s head start to go off. 

“Okay?” Cisco questions worriedly. 

“Yeah okay. Barry will receive a kiss,” Linda starts. 

“From every single one of us,” Caitlin continues. 

“Including you and Jay of course,” Iris adds. 

Before the boys start protesting. Iris puts up her hand sternly. 

“If you ate fries and was brought here by Barry then you will show him gratitude and the heavier you are, the more gratitude you show! You hear me boys,” Iris yells in her best commander voice. Linda and Caitlin start giggling, Barry and Cisco have gone red and Jay just looks tired. 

“Line up! When you finishing kissing this beautiful man called Barry Allen, AKA the Flash, he will take you home, as he wisps you to your location, pat his ass in further gratitude. Y’hear! Line up,” Iris snaps trying not to laugh. Cisco looks traumatized. 

Barry shuffles closer to Cisco, he stands in front of him. Cisco looks at Iris nervously. 

“On the lips?”

Linda rolls her eyes in disbelief, “where else? His cheek?! Don’t be ungrateful. Make contact son! Make magic!” 

At this point everyone is laughing even Jay. 

Then to everyone’s surprise. Cisco leans in and gives Barry a kiss. There is a hushed silence as he breaks away. Before anyone can say anything Barry grabs Cisco and he speeds away. 

Iris, Linda and Caitlin stare at each other. Then there is a roar of laughter as Linda falls to the floor. Caitlin and Jay are leaning onto each other for support, while Iris runs around laughing like she is on fire. 

“I didn’t think he would actually do it!” Iris croaks. 

“Best day ever,” Caitlin says wheezing. 

Then Barry is back, shaking his head. At the sight of Barry, the girls start laughing again. 

“Man, you guys.”

Linda gets up from the floor, tears streaming down her face. She grabs on to Barry. 

“Let’s go home. I know what I will be dreaming about.” 

Barry shakes his head and speeds away again, holding a guffawing Linda. 

When he comes back they are still laughing. 

“The way he leaned in. Like a princess. That was so cute,” Caitlin says barely noticing as Barry holds her. She leans on him cackling. Then they are gone. 

Afterwards, Barry takes Jay back to Caitlin’s. On the way there, he feels Jay tap his ass but Jay denies it.

Then he comes back to find Iris stuffing empty bags of fries in the trash. She is shaking her head chuckling. 

“Your turn Iris.”

Iris nods and clasped her hands around his neck smiling mischievously. Barry picks her up gingerly. 

“Had a fun night Bear?” Iris asks before Barry starts running. 

Barry grins in response and starts running. 

He drops her at her apartment, but she doesn’t jump out his arms. 

“Let’s go home instead.” She says burrowing into his chest. 

“Okay,” he whispers. 

When they get to Joe’s, they are exhausted. Iris keeps stumbling on things. 

“Stop making so much noise!” Barry hisses as they climb up the stairs. 

Suddenly he stops halfway up the stairs and groans. 

“I forgot that Wally has your room,” he says. 

Iris groans in response then shrugs, “It’s okay, we can share yours. Like old times.”

Barry looks at her wide-eyed. Share a bed?

“Sleep toge-I mean share my bed?” he stutters not sure if he is hearing things right. 

Iris raises her eyebrow, “is that a problem Bear?”

Barry shakes his head slowly. His mind racing. 

Then Iris grabs his hand. Then pauses and turns around. She gives him a look like she is deciding something. Then she smiles and stretches, her lips trying to reach his. Barry stands stock-still and feels her warm lips on his. She breaks away and chuckles. 

"You look like a statue. That was my thanks for tonight, I used you more than Cisco did. Anyway, let’s go to bed, I am tired and I can use you as a pillow.”

Barry floats after Iris numb, his mind replaying her kiss over and over and over. If at this point he had been walking on coal, he wouldn’t have noticed. Hell, at this point if he was shot, he would die without realizing. 

“Oh and Bear, tomorrow, if you start telling people all the shit I did tonight, I will bury you,” Iris threatens from behind the closing door.

Barry makes inaudible noises.


	8. Epilogue: It actually all ends with Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really all about Dave.

It is in the afternoon and a young man named Dave just landed in Central City. He desperately needs coffee. 

He walks around searching for something muttering to himself all the while. 

“He said it should be somewhere-ah there it is,” he exclaims in relief when he sees Jitters. A friend of his recommended it when he was asking for places to get coffee. And his friend was right, it is just a few blocks from his new apartment. 

He enters Jitters and is immediately embraced by the smell of coffee and pastry. 

“Perfect,” he mumbles gliding towards the counter. 

On the way, he passes by six interesting people. He slows down a little, his interest peaked. 

They look horrific, like they have been dragged up from hell. Two of the women are wearing sunglasses and are nursing their cups of coffee, the third one who looks Asian, has her head down. She looks like she is actually sleeping. 

The men don’t look any better, one of them, a tall guy with dark bags under his eyes and short black hair, keeps poking his friend, a Latino looking guy who keeps falling asleep on his chair. The third guy with dirty blonde hair is leaning against the wall and looks like he wants to end his life. 

Dave manages to catch snippets of their conversation. 

“Guys, I think Linda is actually sleeping and her coffee has gone cold,” the tall guy remarks. 

“Good for her. I want to smash my head it. Worst hangover ever,” the black woman groans taking another sip of her coffee. 

“You guys are too loud. Sshh. Let’s pretend we are in a library okay,” mumbles the other woman with sunglasses. 

“Guys. It’s Saturday. I don’t know why we are awake. Let’s go to Star Labs and just sleep,” the Latino guy exclaims struggling to get off his chair. 

“You know what. I agree, let’s go. We won’t be disturbed there anyway,” his tall friend notes getting up. 

“HaH! Star Labs has the worst security, we will probably get attacked by something,” the black woman retorts slowly getting up as well. 

“Iris you are too loud. Library. Jay you coming?” The dirty blonde man nods and slowly gets up. 

“Someone grab Linda,” the black woman says as they start heading out the door. 

Dave watches as the six strangers saunter out the door. He chuckles to himself and continues toward the counter. 

It is a good time to note that Dave comes from a long line of brave and heroic Central City stalkers. 

So maybe, at long last, Central City will have stalkers it can be proud of.

About damn time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. I had fun writing it. 
> 
> If you see any errors, grammatical or otherwise, please point them out so I can edit. 
> 
> Other than that, keep reading. Keep writing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one shot, got the idea while I was listening to Jason Derulo's Other Side...but i decided to make it a few chapters.


End file.
